Super Smash Bros Big Brother Announcement
by thefourthed
Summary: Please vote for who you want to be a house guest after you read this
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Big Brother

_Hello everyone this is thefourthed and to those people who still follow me for updates I am sorry for not updating I just lost my motivation. Do not worry about my other story it will some back I swear. For now my main focus is Smash Bros. Anyway I would appreciate it if you would help out with the story._

"Is everything ready up there." Shouted the equipment manager

"Yes sir." Shouted one of the workers

The studio was bustling with employees for there was about to be an announcement of a game show that would rock the world.

"All right everyone we are on the air in 5…4…3…2…1." The director shouted as a giant white hand appeared on the stage. This was Master Hand.

"Hello everybody." Said Master Hand as the audience cheered until they were silenced.

"Welcome to the announcement of our new show Super Smash Big Brother!" Master Hand said as the crowed cheered once again.

"Anyways here is how it will work, 16 Smashers will become house guests and live in this house for 3 months. Each week a Head of Household will be decided through competition and whoever wins will nominate two nominees for eviction, which is when you the viewers will decide who is eliminated." Master Hand said as the audience gasped at the fact that they will decide who goes home.

"Anyway as for the house guests you the people will decide who gets to go in the Big Brother House." Master Hand said as the audience gasped again and started murmuring to one another since they have so much responsibility.

"So for the Smashers that will be houseguests you can pick from any smasher you want, even those 5 guys from Melee and the newcomers for the new games." Master Hand said

"And with that I bid you all farewell and good picking." Master Hand said as the ending music started playing and the audience cheered.

So anyway people that is what you the viewers can do for this fanfic. As for the voting when you review Please list 3 smashers you want to be houseguests for the show. Once a Smasher receives 3 votes they are in. Also I am sorry if this was short It has been a while. Enjoy.


	2. The First Houseguest

The First House Guest

_Fellow readers I am excited that after 2 days we already have our first house guest. And our first house guest is Samus. You guys really liked to see her in the game huh? Well it's not over yet there are still 15 spots remaining. Well now read this chapter to see the announcement of Samus being a house guest._

"Welcome one and all to Super Smash Big Brother where today we have great news. After 2 days of comments on who you want to be in this house it was Samus!" Master Hand said as the crowd cheered at the announcement of there favorite bounty hunter being in the game.

"Anyways today we have another announcement as you know while reading the comments I have seen that people would like to see this soon so in order to fulfill these wishes we have decided that there are 3 more house guests." Master Hand said that as the audience gasped in shock discovering that three more have already been announced.

"I apologize to those viewers who wanted to vote these but us producers decided that people would love to see these 3 and here they are. Mario, Luigi, and Peach." Said master Hand as three images appeared of the three new house guests.

"Hey that's not fair you said we the viewers could choose who gets to go on the show not you!" a random angry man shouted from the audience.

"Well I'm sorry to those who would think that, it's just that with these 3 already popular in the gaming world it just seemed obvious." Master Hand said apologetically.

"That's still not enough to be sorry what's next taking our right to vote!" said the same anry man until Master Hand blasted him.

"Anyone else feels the same about this?" said Master Hand in an angry tone.

"No no no no." said the audience as they were scared of what would happen next.

"Also seeing as how we are not getting enough votes we will set up a poll to see who will be in the house alongside the other 4. And with that good night everyone." Master hand said as the credits were rolling along with the names of the current houseguests.

Current Houseguests

Samus

Mario

Peach

Luigi

_Well everyone seeing this chapter you must feel angry for those other 3 and I want to say sorry but it's just that these 3 were obvious so in the comments vote for 3 smashers you want in the game. You can also look at my poll on my profile to vote for 1 of 5 smashers to be in the game. The poll will be changing every 2 days. Also to those that voted know that you cannot vote for the same person again so vote someone different. And with that enjoy your day everybody._


	3. The Villain Vote

The Villain Vote

_Fellow readers I am proud to announce that after 2 days many more votes have come in thanks to you guys. In this episode we will announce a special vote for a minority in the smash game._

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to another announcement of Super Smash Big Brother." Master Hand said as the crowd cheered.

"As you all know in the past two days we have received many votes for who should be in the house and I am happy to announce that we have 4 new house guests." Master Hand said as the crowd went ecstatic.

"Let us introduce our new house guests, First off by leading it up we have the penguin king of Dreamland King Dedede." Said Master hand as a picture of a large penguin in a robe showed up.

"Next up he's the fastest video game hedgehog out there Sonic." Said Master Hand as a picture of a blue hedgehog in red shoes appeared.

"Now here's a fan favorite, she the princess of the Lumas and the Comet Observatory, Rosalina." Said Master Hand as a picture of an elegant lady in a light blue dress showed up.

"And finally the leader of the Grail Mercenaries, Ike." Said Master Hand as everyone was cheering likes crazy knowing that their favorite characters were in the game.

"And now everyone I have another announcement. Seeing that there are many people that did not use the pole we encourage you to use it to help speed up the process. And now the winner of the first poll is Pit." Master Hand said as a picture of an angel showed up.

"And finally I am sad to say that in a rush to get this started I asked some friend of mine and they all wanted there four in. Introducing Link, Fox, Pikachu, and Donkey Kong." Master hand said as more popular smashers are in the game.

"And now news on another poll. Today until Saturday you the viewers will vote on what villain will appear on the competition." Master Hand said

"Hey Master Hand nobody cares about your stupid poll!" screamed and angry man in the audience.

"Listen I know that it's not that popular but we needed to speed this process up." Said Master Hand in a diplomatic way.

"Yeah well nobody cares, I saw your poll and only 2 people voted for it, so why do-." Said the angry man until he was zapped by Master Hand and was taken away by security.

"Anyone else who complains about the show knows what coming to them." Said Master Hand in an angry tone while the audience was worried.

"And now with that out of the way thank you every body and have a good night." Said master Hand as the credits were rolling along with the names of the confirmed house guests.

* * *

Current Houseguests

Samus

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Pit

Ike

Sonic

King Dedede

Rosalina

Link

Donkey Kong

Pikachu

Fox

_Well everyone that was that. Please review on who you want in the game and please don't forget to vote on my poll for which villain do you want in the competition. And with that enjoy your day. And now as for the four additions I did ask some people and they all wanted them in so sorry to the voters.  
_


	4. The Final Update

The Final Update

_Well it's been an interesting few days and I am happy to announce that all our houseguests have been decided by you the fans. Read this chapter to see who they are._

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen it is time to announce the final house guest of Super Smash Big Brother." Master Hand said as the crowd was both cheering with happiness and sadness at the fact that they would not see these updates for a long time.

"Now as to our final house guests it would not be fitting if we just said their names but all of our house guest names." Said Master Hand as music started playing.

"First of by popular demand, the beauty bounty hunter that can easily obliterate an entire species of aliens Samus Aran." Said Master Hand as her picture came up along with many cheers from the male members of the audience followed by some smacks from some of their wives.

"Next up the red plumber who is the popular of the popular and can even save princesses in peril like baking a cake Mario." Said Master Hand as Mario picture went up.

"Now here's a favorite, the green cowardly brother of Mario and an expert ghost hunter Luigi." said Master Hand as Luigi in a crying face showed up as the audience laughed.

"Next we have a real beauty here, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and your local damsel in distress Peach." Said Master Hand as the image of a princess appeared.

"Up next we have the warrior prince of Altea and a real lady killer, Marth." Said Master Hand as a picture of a blue haired handsome prince showed up which got some attraction from the female members of the audience which got them nasty looks from their husbands and boyfriends.

"Next we have the blue haired leader of the Grail Mercenaries, Ike." Said Master Hand as the blue haired swordsman's picture showed up as nobody wanted to say anything to upset their loved one.

"Okay then anyway up next is the reincarnated hero of Hyrule, Link." Said Master Hand as a familiar swordsman appeared on the screen as the crowd cheered.

"And now introducing the Gorilla who's name does not match his species, Donkey Kong." Said Master Hand as a picture of a gorilla in a necktie showed up.

"And now here's a special one the lovely Rosalina princess of the cosmos and caretaker of the Lumas." Said Master Hand as the picture of an elegant princess showed up.

"Now here's a special one he's one of the oldest video game characters out there and spends most of his time eating pellets in a maze, Pac-Man." Said Master Hand as the image of a familiar yellow creature shoed up which shocked many people as they did not think that he of all smashers would be in it. But it only got him more cheers.

"Up next, don't let his looks fool you for he can power up a house in no time with that paralyzing electricity, Pikachu." Said Master Hand as the picture of a yellow rodent showed up.

"And here a real competitor it's fun to have so much royalty in this game but this takes the cake, the self proclaimed king of Dreamland, King Dedede." Master Hand said as the image of a large penguin with a massive hammer showed up.

"Next up is the winner of our first poll the flightless, hot-spring loving, goddess serving angel Pit." Said Master Hand as the image of an angel showed up

"Up next is the leader of a mercenary flight team known as Star Fox, Fox McCloud." Said Master Hand as the image of a bipedal fox with a blaster showed up.

"Next is the rival of Mario and the fastest Hedgehog alive, Sonic." Said Master Hand as the image of a blue hedgehog running fast showed up.

"And finally as a special surprise, the last houseguest-." Master Hand said until he was rudely interrupted

"We all know who it is Master Hand its Mewtwo." Screamed yet another angry guy

"No I'm sorry but it's not him you see I was about to announce that." Said Master Hand which received some gasps from the audience.

"You see the poll we set up for you was actually for a spot on season 2. I'm sorry to those who were expecting Mewtwo in the competition." Master Hand said in an apologetic tone.

"Hey that's not fair I demand to see Mewtwo in this competition right now!" screamed the angry man who was getting more agitated.

"Well we all can't have what we want so deal with it." Said Master Hand which was agitating the man to his limit.

"THAT'S IT!" screamed the angry man while he pulled a katana out of his pocket and ran towards Master Hand

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS. IF YOU ARE NOT GONNA LET THE VIEWERS DECIDE WHO'S IN THEN YOU CAN DIIIIIIIEE." Screamed the man as he started charging at Master Hand until Master Hand grabbed him and thrown him into the stratosphere.

"Listen everyone I am sorry that not everyone got to see who's in and who's not so shut it." Said Master Hand while ready to grab anyone who did not agree with his decisions.

"Anyway the last houseguest is an expert rock climber and has traversed even the toughest mountains, Popo." Said Master Hand as the picture of a boy in a blue parka showed up.

"And that's it, all of our 16 houseguests have been shown." Said Master Hand as the crowd cheered.

"And with that good night." Said Master Hand as music started playing and the credits rolled and at the end were the names of all the houseguests.

* * *

Houseguests

Samus

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Ike

King Dedede

Sonic

Popo

Pac-Man

Rosalina

Marth

Pikachu

Fox

Donkey Kong

Link

Pit

* * *

_Well everyone that's it all of out house guests have been decided and as for Popo's selection I used a randomizer and decided to put in the names of possible houseguests. And as for Mewtwo I'm sorry but I will tell you hat he will be in the second season promise. Well any I will see yuou soon. And remember, "Don't be like the angry man."_


End file.
